


What Even is Highschool?

by Reunicornlady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie wear that one blue and purple wolf hoodie, Armin is a band kid, Eren has a nicotine addiction (barely), Eren is in the closet, Jean is a stoner, Mikasa will definitely bark or hiss at someone in this fic probably, Multi, emo mikasa, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reunicornlady/pseuds/Reunicornlady
Summary: This is just a comfort fic for me to write in quarantine. Basically just my favorite characters from my comfort show getting into stupid high school hijinks because it makes me happy.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 13





	What Even is Highschool?

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid and it's gonna get worse if I keep writing this. Thank you to my friend Julia for editing this. They're a fucking champion.

Friday Night--what a truly wonderful night. No school in the morning, not having to worry about your homework (for at least another day or two). Also, it’s the perfect night for some truly stupid ass shit to happen, which is exactly what is happening!  
“Armin! Stop being a pussy and climb out of the window well!” Eren whisper-yelled-- well, more like actually yelled in a kind of raspy voice, but whatever.  
Armin looked back at his friend nervously. The poor boy was sweating like their old- ass history teacher. “Eren, I don’t think this is a good idea. What if your mom catches us or worse? What if Mikasa--” Oh, Armin, don’t you know if you speak of the Devil he shall come?  
The door cracked open and Mikasa’s head poked in, “Eren, what are you doing?”   
“Drugs! Get out!” Eren ran over to the door, trying to shove his sister out.  
“Eren, you shouldn’t do drugs. What would your father think?”  
Eren groaned, “Oh my fucking God. Okay. Armin and I are gonna sneak out to go get me a Juul.”  
“A Juul? Eren, nicotine is bad for you!”  
Eren looked away, “Yeah, I know, but Reiner let me hit his in the bathroom yesterday and I’m getting withdrawals!”  
“Uhh… Eren, I don’t think you’d be getting withdrawals yet,” Armin said.  
“Shut up, Armin! Shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you buddy.”  
“It’s okay.” It was not okay for anyone wondering, “But do we even have to do this? I mean, can’t I just give you some of my Grandpa’s cigarettes? It’s not like he would notice because of his dementia--”  
“Dude, do you even know what they put in those things? There’s like rat shit or something in them!”  
“Wait, really? Maybe I should start taking them from him so he stops..”  
Mikasa pushed past Eren and was fully in theis room at this point, clad in red plaid pajama pants and an MCR hoodie, “Enough, are we sneaking out or not?”  
Eren looked shocked, like the first time Hellen Keller touched water type shock, “You mean it, Mikasa?”  
“Yes, if it helps with your withdrawals, I’ll do anything to help you.”  
“Fuck yeah!” Eren sprinted to his window, where Armin was still in the window well, “Get climbin’, bitch!” He smacked the blond’s ass as encouragement (no matter what Eren says, they have done some gay ass shit. Ddo not let him fool you. Eren is just in the closet).  
“Eren! I told you I wasn’t comfortable with you doing that.”   
“Oh yeah, sorry ‘min.”   
And so, the trio climbed out of the window well and got into Mikasa’s silver Subaru which she affectionately calls the “Bitch Wagon.” They drove to the nearest Loaf N’ Jug, which was actually a decent bit away. They live in a small ass town in the middle of nowhere, so I don’t really know what they were expecting. Whatever, not my place to judge. “Okay, we’re here. Go get your stuff.” Mikasa held out two twenties.  
“Uhhh, Mikasa. I have to be 21 to get a Juul, and I have money.”  
“What do you mean you have to be 21 to get a Juul? Eren, didn’t you think this through at all?”  
Armin sighed in the back seat, “No, he didn’t. I tried to tell him to get a plug like Jean does for weed--”  
“And I told him to shut the fuck up cause anything that stupid horse-faced fuck does is automatically dumb.”  
“Yeah, that.”  
Mikasa groaned, “Jesus Christ, Eren. Let me try to think of a way to save your ass, again.” She looked around the gas station, noticing an old man with long brown hair., “He’s older than 21, why don’t you just go ask him to buy it for you?”  
“Mikasa, you fucking genius. I knew my parents adopted you for a reason.” Eren hopped out of the car, jogging up to the old man, “Hey, can you buy me a Juul and a few pods in there for me?”  
“Y’know kid, you shouldn’t get hooked on this shit at such a young age.”  
“Please? I’ll even give you a bit extra for you to keep.”  
“Say less. We’ve all gotta be drunk on something.” The old man laughed, taking Eren’s money and going inside. Eren did that super awkward fidget, y'know, the one high schoolers do when they’re definitely doing something they shouldn’t be doing. So, Eren waited. Five minutes passed… ten minutes passed… twenty minutes passed, and eventually Eren looked inside through a window and the old fucker wasn’t even in there! “That old fuck! He scammed me! Fuck!”  
“Hey, Eren? Can you get back in the car? Annie said she wants to FaceTime me but I don’t want her to think I’m on a rebellious streak or something for sneaking out.”  
“Yeah... Yeah.” Eren opened his door with all of the exaggerated anger of an Eldian teen and slammed it, “I’m gonna kill that old bastard.”


End file.
